


Happy Valentine's, My Love

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Just Bernie being adorable, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: I'm pretending none of the gut wreaching sadness and Berena distance has occurred, by writing a bit of Valentine's day fluff. Originally posted on my tumblr  (Captainjackspoilers). Hope you like it!





	

'I’m rea- really s-sorry’ Bernie sputtered through coughs. Serena looked sympathetically at her poor girlfriend, who looked awful. Her nose was red raw, dark circles rimmed her eyes, and her voice was horribly cracked. She gingerly brushed Bernie’s hair, who broke into a weak smile.  
'Don’t be sorry love, you can’t help being ill. Best time anyway- Ric’s on the ward for the next couple of weeks since Hannsen’s back, plus you get out of all the sickly romance rubbish today’ Bernie looked up apologetically, trying to respond in her faint voice.  
'Don’t try love. Gotta run- I'm late’ she pressed a quick kiss to Bernie’s forehead, and ran to the door.  
'Love you both!’ she yelled from the front door to Jason and Bernie. In their separate rooms, they lay tensely in their beds waiting to hear her car pull out of the drive. Once it did, Bernie leapt out of bed.  
'Battlestations, Jason!’ she yelled at the top of her lungs. Jason met her outside his bedroom door with a mock salute. And with that, they set to work.

♡♡♡♡♡

GO STRAIGHT UP TO THE BATHROOM. Serena looked at the message from Bernie again with dread. After a long day of work, she really didn’t want to mopping up Bernie’s sick, or worse. She steeled herself, reminding herself that she’s a doctor. She went straight up to the bathroom, not even calling to Jason as he would just be wanting Serena to take care of him while she needs to look after Bernie. She took a deep breath, and pushed the door open to find…

  


Paradise. The room was in near darkness, lit only by dozens of tealight candles scattered around the room, with her favourite playlist playing softly in the bathroom. There was a piping hot bath, filled with lavender bubble bath, and to the side was a large glass of shiraz with a plate of chocolates and her kindle. She smiled, thinking about how hard this must have been for Bernie to do while she was ill. As she sunk into the bath, the stress of a long day slipped away.

♡♡♡♡♡

An hour later, as the water began to go cold, Serena got out of the bath, finding her favourite silk nightdress on the heated rack. She slipped it on, and found a note next to it, saying: your dinner’s been kept warm in the oven. She smiled again, her heart warmed by the fact that Bernie had got her something when she had ordered her dinner.

  
When she came into the dining room, however, what she found was her table covered beautifully with rose petals and a candelabra, a divine smelling pasta dish, and an even more divine Bernie. She was dressed in a red silk nightdress, wearing a dark red lipstick that drew Serena’s eyes to her lips even more than usual and her hair had been carefully curled and teased out to make her usual messy look a bit more elegant. She smiled at Serena, and pulled out her chair and poured shiraz into Serena's glass over her shoulder. She then pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
'Sorry I fibbed, love. I hope this makes up for it’ Bernie was amused to find that Serena was actually lost for words.  
'Jason’s with Alan, so we’ve got the house to ourselves tonight. And I’ve spent all day making us Orecchiette with chicken meatballs- what we had on our first “not-a-date” date’ Bernie smiled at Serena’s baffled expression.  
'My god- it only took fourty-odd years, but this is finally it: the perfect Valentine’s day with the Perfect Valentines’ Serena shared an adoring look with Bernie. They toasted to this, and dug into their meal with friendly conversation.  
After they ate, Bernie led Serena by the hand to the bedroom.  
'Happy valentines, my love’  
'Happy valentines’ Serena leaned in, smiling, and kissed Bernie deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to all of you wonderful people!! Lots of love to you all


End file.
